Hey Axel
by pbub2
Summary: Axel gets a mysterious present in the for Rating may go up in later chapters! NOTE: Has NO characters from Chobits. Only uses the idea of persacoms.


**AN: Had this chapter started for a while and finally finished it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plotline.**

"Hey Axel. Axel! Wake up its Christmas!"

Axel was shaken awake by an overly excited Demyx. "So?"

"I got you a present!"

Axel shot up. _Present=Free! Sweet! _"Where?"

"Uh, right there dude." Demyx pointed at a decent sized box in the middle of the floor.

Axel's eyes widened. The box was so big a person could fit inside. Axel walked over to the box was about to open it when…

"HEY EVERYBODY! RENOS IN THE HOUSE!" Reno screamed as he ran in and tackled Axel.

"God dammit Reno! Get off!"

Reno got off "Awww little bro doesn't want a hug?"

"Not now!" Axel once again turned to the box

"He has to open the box; I spent all year saving up for it." Demyx whispered to Reno.

Axel had just opened the box when a pair of lips crashed against his.

Everybody's eyes widened.

Axel pushed of the small figure kissing him. When he looked down he saw a small blue eyed, blond spikey haired, cat eared persacom. Dressed only in ribbons.

"Ooh that's one of the newer models, lucky." Reno whistled

"But there's something wrong…" Demyx squinted his eyes. "That models a boy, I ordered a girl."

Axel quickly looked further down. No chest. "You mean I just kissed a boy!"

"Master is something wrong?"

"Hey! Look there's a note!" Reno waved a slip of paper around.

Reno brought it over to Axel and Demyx.

_I am very sorry but the model you asked for was out of stock. We sent a replacement instead. Thank you for your purchase!_

_If you would like his original personality please say rx2y _

"You have got to be kidding me." Axel said in disbelief

"Master, would you like me to give you pleasure?" The boy said as he grabbed Axel.

"WHAT!"

"Dude I want him!" Reno jumped up and down

"Demyx you overwrote the kids personality?" Axel glared at Demyx as he tried to get away from the persacom that was sliding up his body.

"Heh…yeah. Well, you could say the code?" Demyx guiltily squeaked.

"RX23Y!"

The boy let go of Axel immediately.

"Axel" Demyx whispered "I think you put in the wrong code."

"Oops"

Roxas's eyes grew dark and said in a monotone voice "Code rx23y was inputted. Original personality data and memories are being restored."

2 minutes passed.

Everyone just stared

"Hey Axel, I think you broke him." Reno sighed and patted Axel's shoulder.

"Crap! Hey kid you alright? Kid! Come on answer me! Crap crap crap! Reno quick, think of something!"

"Uhhh….apples?"

Axel glared at Reno but then quickly turned his head when Demyx started to talk.

"Maybe you should kiss him, well, I mean it worked the first time?"

"Great idea! Demyx go ahead!" Axel gestured from Demyx to the kid.

"I can't! I have a boyfriend!"

"I'll do it!" Reno went to grab the cat- boy when his face met Axel's fist.

"Hell no! I'm not going to hand the kid-persacom or not! - over to be raped!"

"Who will then?" Reno asked from the ground.

Axel looked at the unmoving persacom sitting in the middle of the room and sighed. "I guess I will."

Axel cautiously crawled up to the boy leaned his face in and slowly pressed his lips against the boy's and…

SLAP

"Fuck!" Axel placed a hand on his stinging face and looked down at the persacom who was looking like he was about ready to stab someone.

Demyx and Reno burst out laughing.

The young persacom tackled Axel "Who the hell are you? And how do you think its ok to just go up and kiss me?"

Axel attempted to dodge the punches that were flying madly at his face. "I'm Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?"

Reno about died "Even when he is getting beat up he has to say it!"

"No. I don't have it memorized nor do I care! Now answer my question how the hell is it ok to just come up and kiss me?"

"One I bought you and –PUNCH-."

"What do you think I am, some whore?" The boy raised

"No! You aren't supposed to get paid so that means you can't be a whore!"

_What did I just do._

The persacom froze before getting a murderous look "What did you just say?"

Axel realized he was about to be killed blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Do you really want to fight me naked? Little kinky if you ask me."

The young boy looked down and screamed "Where are my clothes!" as he desperately tried to cover himself with the ribbons.

Reno tried helping "Don't worry, you look fine without them."

The persacoms eyes widened. Luckily Demyx came to the rescue with some of Axel's clothes. "They may be a bit big but they are better than nothing. How about you put them on and we can figure things out?"

The persacom hesitantly took the clothes and nodded.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**More is to come! Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
